The perfect Victim: Off-Spin
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Estar obsesionado, si tal vez...Alcanzar la perfección, si, es la meta de el. pero, El Lobo feroz nunca estuvo sólo porque en las sombras tenía una Manada, una que escondía muy bien sus secretos...
1. Prologo

**The perfect Victim: Off-Spin**

 **Fandom** **: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Summary** **:**

 **Estar obsesionado, si tal vez...Alcanzar la perfección, si, es la meta de el Lobo feroz nunca estuvo sólo porque en las sombras tenía una Manada, una que escondía muy bien sus secretos...Este fic participaba en el reto: "Cup Pairing" del Antiguo Foro Canon Island.**

 **Tiempo** **: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas o cursiva**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas**

 **Palabras** **: remake aprox.**

 **Epílogo**

 **"** _ **Los lobos viven en manadas...**_ **"**

Las llamas de la chimenea iluminaban el hermoso salón tan confortable como lo seria una casa de un hombre adinerado, por supuesto que el dueño tenia el suficiente para mantener una obra de Vangogh en una de las paredes y una alfombra de terciopelo tan suave, pero tan cálida en invierno.

— **¡Papa!** —exclamo el pequeño niño rubio cuyos piecesitos estaban descalzos, sus ojos negros brillando con la alegría junto a la inocencia de una infante y una sonrisa de admiración — **¿Realmente caperucita vivió feliz?**

La risa gutural del hombre sentado, hizo que el niño se confundiera y sintió la mano de su padre sobre su cabeza alborotando su cabello.

— **Sabes que hay algo que ha olvidado el cuento...** —murmuro el pelinegro, levantandose del sofa y acercándose al estante de libros tomando un libro de cuero que cerro en donde aparecia el lobo feroz y una joven rubia bajo una caperuza roja de mejilas sonrosadas.

Tomó asiento, el niño se acomodó entre las piernas de su padre y miró como el libro de cuero era abierto.

— **Los lobos no siempre andan solos**...—murmuro, una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del hombre y colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño — **Dejame contarte una historia..**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Ciao, Buona Sera, Buona Notte, Buon Giorno!**

 **Ok, se que ya estaba y tenia que mejorarlo pero en este relato es un homenaje a The Perfect Victim de Reveire xD espero les guste.**


	2. Manada

**The perfect Victim: Off-Spin**

 **Fandom : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro : Cannon Island **

**Actividad a participar : "Pairing Cup" **

**Homenaje a : The Perfect Victim ©Reveire (fanfiction)**

 **Summary:**

Estar obsesionado, si tal vez...Alcanzar la perfección, si, es la meta de el Lobo feroz nunca estuvo sólo porque en las sombras tenía una Manada, una que escondía muy bien sus secretos...Este fic participa en el reto: "Cup Pairing" del Foro Canon Island.

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas o cursiva**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas**

 **Palabras : 500 aprox.**

 **1**

 **El lobo se pasa aproximadamente un tercio de su vida dando vueltas en el lugar donde vive**

 **" Manada"**

Zeref estaba mirando por la ventana desde su Journeys R/T 2015, los vidrios polarizados le daban esa intimidad y mientras Larcade su chofer-guardaespaldas conducía. sus oscuros ojos buscaban con avidez algo en concreto— _Alguien para ser exactos_ —y en aquel continente donde sus padres habían fallecido: se había extraviado su hermano menor.

Después que sus padres fallecieran, todo el dinero que les hizo de ellos presas fáciles y uno de los supuestos amigos de su padre se había llevado a su hermano.

Cuando creció con una de las amigas de su padre, Anna Heartfilia pudo administrar la fortuna de mejor manera y aunque esta había querido protegerle de un mundo terrible, conoció a Acnologia y el mundo cambio para el.

Ahora después de muchos años, sabia que estaba cerca y buscando a su preciado hermano, por ello había pedido a su guardaespaldas junto a su grupo de confianza, los Spriggans encontrarlo.

Eran buenos en lo que hacían, aunque conocía sus extrañas tendencias sadomasoquistas o peligrosas que incluso mientras crecía, ellos le habían dado mas experiencia de la que un niño podría tener normalmente y menos con aquellas tendencias maliciosas.

Se fijo que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, había llegado a aquel lugar y mientras daba vueltas en el auto, miro a un chico deambulando por la calle parecía desesperado, entonces vio su cabello de color rosa estaba sucio dejando que la lluvia golpeara su cuerpo pequeño.

Salio del auto, no importaba si la lluvia comenzaba a caer y se mojaba, no importaba cuanto gritara su guardaespaldas, quería, deseaba que ese chico que estaba frente a el, fuera su amado hermano.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos, vio su andar decaído, su mirada oscurecida con el dolor, la desesperación y también con algo de...¿Confusión?

No podía soportarlo, ya no.

la búsqueda durante aquellos años de terrible agonía y sufrimiento habían valido la pena, ahora mas que nunca estaba cerca de su mas preciado y codiciado sueño: Su hermano.

Solo debía decir su nombre, solo era decirlo y ya.

— **Natsu...** —sentía su garganta seca, esperaba no equivocarse, que solo esta vez fuese la persona que buscaba y entonces le vio levantar sus ojos negros iguales a los suyos llenos de un vacío familiar— **¿Natsu...Dragneel?**

El chico, le miro se quedo estático y parecía que el miedo aferrado en sus ojos y luego la resignación como si...fuera a dejarse llevar por algo o alguien.

— **Yo...soy tu hermano** —como si sus palabras lo hubieran sacado del letargo, el abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y luego le miro desconfiado como si fuese su enemigo.

Eso podía esperar de la mujer que se lo había llevado después de la muerte de Igneel: Minerva Orlando.

Pero no perdería de nuevo a su hermano, no esta vez y no importaba que hubiera hecho o como había vivido lo ayudaría en todo, lo protegería de quien fuera o de quien sea que le hiciere daño.

— **Solo he venido a buscarte** —esas fueron las palabras que dieron inicio a su manada.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Ciao, Buona Sera, Buona Notte, Buon Giorno!**

 **Hello, bueno no quería dejar de publicar esta historia y como me gusta pues he decidido colocar capítulos hasta que me den sorteo XD dedicado a Kira Blake.**


	3. encuentro

**The perfect Victim: Off-Spin**

 **Fandom : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro : Cannon Island **

**Actividad a participar: "Pairing Cup"**

 **Homenaje a : The Perfect Victim ©Reveire (fanfiction)**

 **Summary:**

Estar obsesionado, si tal vez...Alcanzar la perfección, si, es la meta de el Lobo feroz nunca estuvo sólo porque en las sombras tenía una Manada, una que escondía muy bien sus secretos...Este fic participa en el reto: "Cup Pairing" del Foro Canon Island.

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas o cursiva**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas**

 **Nota: Agradezco los comentarios para ser una historia corta recién comenzada, me hizo recordar cuando empece escribiendo _príncipes oscuros_ y eso anima bastante y espero pues seguir en esta competencia debo apurarme XD**

 **Palabras : 499 aprox.**

 **2**

 **El lobo es un animal nocturno**

" **Encuentro"**

Se podría decir, que los horarios de trabajo eran en horarios diurnos. Pero, para Zeref Dragneel la noche era el comienzo de su trabajo.

Desde que encontró a Natsu, había sido difícil si quiera que hablara y era tan distinto del chico alegre, ahora en aquella mirada que una vez fue llena de alegría y tan aventurera, llena de esperanza y un futuro brillante, solo en esos ojos negros con un brillo dorado estaba plasmada la cautela, la desconfianza y su silencio hizo difícil, si quiera aceptar a un extraño como su hermano y aun, volver a los estudios.

Aunque su hermano por las noches padecía de terribles pesadillas y por ello muchas veces le preocupaba, porque al parecer prefería estar despierto tratando de evitar ver los fantasmas que aterrorizaban sus sueños.

Estaba decidido, tenía que encontrar la manera que estuviera mejor y mucho más, cuando él quisiera entrar a la universidad ya que comenzaba a terminar la secundaria.

«Pero, ¿A qué universidad pensaba ir su hermano?» Cavilo durante la noche y mientras miraba el vaivén de la bolsa de valores de Isghar y Alvarez, bolsas en las que trabajaban sus acciones, en una ventana de la pantalla de su laptop miraba las universidades más prestigiosas y pudo destacar una: Fairy Tail.

Tenía todas las cosas que Natsu deseaba. Y por ello, el día que le habló de la universidad vio solamente el mismo vacío que el poseía, solo aceptaba sin rechistar y aunque por un instante había visto esa chispa de alegría en sus ojos cuando le habló de la carrera de por supuesto, le había motivado a hacerlo.

— **Natsu, ¿Estás seguro que no te molesta?** — le preguntó, después de decirle sobre la cita con el rector de la Universidad y pensó que reaccionaría de alguna manera. Pero, el silencio lo cubrió todo entre ambos.

Él sabía lo que ocurrió aquella noche, cuando le encontró y gracias a su eficiente guardaespaldas siguió las pistas hasta la siniestra escena en casa del matrimonio Eucliffe-Orlando.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo y veían la recepción de la Academia donde les recibía una mujer de lentes, cabellos castaños de un humor terrible, ella hizo una mueca, asintió de mala gana y le hizo señas hacia la puerta, ambos se dirigieron hacia ella.

Pensó en la vida que su hermano padeció a manos de esa bruja y deseo que...

— **Señor Dragneel** —comento la mujer de cabello castaño con lentes — **Ella lo recibirá, adelante.**

« _¿Ella? Debió haber sido un error gramatical, ¿No?»_ pensó, mientras ambos asentían y continuaron hasta las puertas dobles.

Pero, cuando abrieron el no esperaba que su vida cambiara cuando al abrir se encontró con una mujer rubia, sus ojos esmeraldas tan penetrantes que parecían ver más allá de su alma.

— **Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail** —su voz suave, hizo latir su corazón con fuerza— **¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?**

Ese sería el comienzo de lo que cambio su vida y también cuando por primera vez, el lobo se hizo consciente del peligro.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Ciao, Buona Sera, Buona Notte, Buon Giorno!**

 **Hello, bueno no queria dejar de publicar esta historia y como me gusta pues he decidido colocar capitulos**

 **Ahhhhh! Sabatsu-sama! si se me olvido eso XD**


	4. Caperucita Roja

**The perfect Victim: Off-Spin**

 **Fandom : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro : Cannon Island **

**Actividad a participar: "Pairing Cup"**

 **Homenaje a: The Perfect Victim ©Reveire (fanfiction)**

 **Summary:**

 **Estar obsesionado, si tal vez...Alcanzar la perfección, si, es la meta de todos. Pero el Lobo feroz nunca estuvo sólo porque en las sombras tenía una Manada, una que escondía muy bien sus secretos...Este fic participa en el reto: "Cup Pairing" del Foro Canon Island.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas o cursiva**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas**

 **Nota : No había leído algunos comentarios por ello respondo al final de este capítulo XD Agradezco a Ritiya Hyakuya, Light Winchester, Kira Blake y Sabatsu-sama, por sus comentarios**

 **Palabras : 494 aprox.**

 **3**

 ** _Había una vez una niña muy bonita…_**

" **Caperucita Roja"**

Aquella mañana Mavis Vermillion, no había pensado en ir a trabajar y mucho menos a la universidad Fairy Tail. Aunque ella fuese la Directora y dueña, delegaba esa función a Makarov Dreyar, un anciano amigo que tenía unos hijos extravagantes y de los que ella era amiga, por sus palabras e influencia había decidido crear la universidad de Fairy Tail, eso había sido un rotundo éxito.

Pero, siempre se miraba al espejo y veía a una realidad: "Parecía una niña"

Se miró desnuda frente al espejo y se vio como una niña, por extraño que pareciera ya ella era una mujer de más de 20 años y aun así…lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, si estaba sola en este mundo y eso no era mentira, podía superarlo, pero… ¿parecer siempre una niña?

Reprimió sus lágrimas y las aparto, sus amigos hoy profesores de la universidad siempre le animaban, Yuri Dreyar profesor de Gimnasia, Warrod instructor de Herbolaria y Precth Gaebolg quien era un excelente profesor de Ciencias eran sus amigos, pero, su intención como tal era que ellos tomaran su puesto para que no tuviese que recordar que parecía una niña pequeña.

La llamada de Makarov esa mañana la desconcertó, pues tenía otros " **asuntos** " y por ello, se había ido de viaje a Rusia. Mavis suponía que debía ser a causa de su familia, tal vez por eso le dejo a cargo la cita de esa mañana.

Cuando llego a la Universidad, no pensaba en que esto sucediera porque al final Zera se había ido de viaje y estaba sola en su apartamento, podía ser de las mejores estrategas del país, pero aun así la subestimaban por su apariencia.

Ahora mirando a la ventana, escucho el email del chat de su secretaria Evergreen, que por mucho que odiara hablar por el teléfono podía hacerlo. Suspiro, ese día no quería estar allí y pensar que aquel lugar le dio a muchas personas esperanza, una que nunca tuvo…

" _La hada estratega"_ pensó en el apodo que le dieron, por parecer joven y cuando se volvió al escuchar la puerta vio a su cita, allí de pie estaba ese pelinegro de ojos profundos con un traje bastante elegante, seguro de si mismo hombres que ella conocía y que le miraban con desprecio la primera impresión que ellos tomaban al posar su vista en su estatura y apariencia.

― **¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?** ―les repitió esperando la usual arrogancia del hombre, solo pudo ver como entraba tras él un joven y como si fuese poco era más joven de cabello inusual junto a unos ojos que parecían más antiguos que los de un chico de su edad― **Mi nombre es Mavis Vermillion y, ¿usted es…?**

― **Zeref Dragneel** ―le dijo, ella escucho su voz en un tono profundo e intrigante y vio sus ojos oscurecerse de una forma inusual que solo había visto en los ojos de Rita Dreyar cuando miraba a su esposo Yuri― **Y este es mi hermano Natsu.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Ciao, Buona Sera, Buona Notte, Buon Giorno!**

 **Oh, que rápido comentáis y puedo pensar en que esta historia me gustaría darle más protagonismo a esta pareja por una razón siempre suele decirse que ellos son trágicos y lo son, pero también son una pareja hermosa.**

 **Aunque no muchos apoyen a esta pareja canon XD**


	5. Peligro

**The perfect Victim: Off-Spin**

 **Fandom** **: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro** **: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar: "Pairing Cup"**

 **Idea Original XD:**

 **The Perfect Victim ©Reveire (fanfiction)**

 **Summary:**

 **Estar obsesionado, si tal vez...Alcanzar la perfección, si, es la meta de todos. Pero el Lobo feroz nunca estuvo sólo porque en las sombras tenía una Manada, una que escondía muy bien sus secretos...Este fic participa en el reto: "Cup Pairing" del Foro Canon Island.**

 **Tiempo:** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas o cursiva**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas**

 **Nota** **: me dio flojera responder, por ello comenté por allí que son graciosas y sha ^** **^ Oh, ya saben que soy extraña así que no se extrañen y lo del epilogo Liraz-sama, sabes cómo hago estas cosas ¿porque te extraña? Por cierto, lo que escribí primero era un spoiler, la idea original es esta…XD**

 **Palabras** **: 541 aprox.**

 **4**

 **La Manada completa es responsable del cuidado de los lobos…**

 **"Peligro"**

Esa mañana por primera vez tenía la sensación más opresiva que podría en toda su vida, estaba entre la decisión de su hermano, y la chica de ensueño.

Ese sería el comienzo desde que Natsu se aislaría totalmente de él, solo pareció un simple rechazo por su parte y era anormal ver esa actitud en el, porque al momento que anuncio el apellido, Natsu se volvió y luego miro a la rubia con una carcajada.

― **Lo siento. Mavis, ¿verdad?** ―dijo, mientras colocaba un brazo sobre su hombro― **Zeref, estaba bromeando…Yo soy Natsu Dragneel y él es mi amigo Zeref Dragion, suele sobreprotegerme y bueno, solo quería ayudarme con la universidad, eso es todo.**

El fingió una sonrisa de disculpa, cuando los ojos verdes de ella parecían buscar algo o la misma mentira en sus ojos y solo asintió y en su primer encuentro, aquella mentira por su hermano― _Y no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes_ ―pero, dolía.

«Aunque lo rechazara y doliera lo haría, por protegerlo…» pensó, fingiendo al llevarse una mano a la cabeza y sonreír condolente mirando a su hermano sonreír y hablar con la rectora, parecía tan natural, sabía que era una mentira, mientras veía a la rubia sacar unos papeles donde le explicaba a su hermano la inscripción y asentía sonriente, otra mentira, cuando se saludaban sonrientes, otra más y cuando él se disculpaba, otra más… Sentía que algo en Natsu había cambiado y por ello actuaba así, era como si…quisiera protegerle de cualquier daño colateral.

Siendo lógicos, Natsu había utilizado un apellido falso que uso para evadir enemigos y por ello, tal vez las empresas que dominaba en el anonimato estarían a salvo, pero, aun así, dolía.

aquellos ojos verdes analizándolo como si fuese un objeto, era la primera que le veía así de exhaustivamente.

Su experiencia le decía muchas cosas y una de ellas, que esa mujer con cara de niña era muy inteligente e impredecible, quería saber más de ella, aun cuando escuchaba a su hermano vio sus ojos fijos en el cada tanto.

« _Una que pone en peligro a tu hermano_ » pensó.

Se despidieron de aquella joven, que volver a verla fuese diferente, aun así, cuando se volvió a ver a su hermano quería saber cuál era la razón de aquella mentira.

― **¿Y bien cuál es la razón por la que no seré tu hermano?** ―estaba cansado de luchar, estaba enojado y frustrado, aunque quería comprenderlo, sabía que nunca lo haría, aunque se esforzara todo lo que quisiera no podía negar la realidad― **¿Dime, Natsu?**

El vio como el pelirosa después de bajar del auto miro al cielo que comenzó a oscurecerse y como se revolvían densos nubarrones. El silencio reino entre ambos, sintió la lluvia al caer y, aun así, estaba concentrado en su hermano.

« _¿Por qué rayos no le respondía?_ » apretó los dientes, trato de entender y entonces, él se volvió con sus ojos oscuros iluminados brevemente en ese inmenso pozo de secretos para decirle, lo que muchas veces quiso escuchar desde que lo encontró.

― **Porque…no quiero que te hagan daño…he tenido suficiente de eso…** ―sorprendido miro como esa sería la última vez que su hermano estaría cerca de él, porque desde ese momento Natsu comenzó una vida como estudiante…lejos de él.


	6. Inalcanzable

**The perfect Victim: Off-Spin**

 **Fandom** **: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro** **: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:** **"** **Pairing Cup** **"**

 **Idea Original XD:**

 **The Perfect Victim ©Reveire (fanfiction)**

 **Summary:**

 **Estar obsesionado, si tal vez...Alcanzar la perfección, si, es la meta de todos. Pero el Lobo feroz nunca estuvo sólo porque en las sombras tenía una Manada, una que escondía muy bien sus secretos...Este fic participa en el reto: "Cup Pairing" del Foro Canon Island.**

 **Tiempo:** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas o cursiva**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas**

 **Nota: haremos un énfasis químico por aquí, si ese es el caso 7u7r**

 **Palabras** **: 400 aprox.**

 **5**

 **Los lobos evitarán una presa potencial que no se ajuste a lo que experimentaron durante sus vidas.**

 **"inalcanzable"**

Zeref sabia que mirar a su hermano, no era la respuesta sino actuar y aunque este negara su parentesco, podía desde las sombras saber que sucedía con él— _Larcade y su peculiar forma de información lo harían para é_ l —pensativo mientras caminaba por la biblioteca de Kardia — _No se iría sin Natsu_ —por ello, deambular por una de las ciudades turísticas de Fiore, podía hacer entender lo que su hermano había pasado y tal vez, conocer aun mas los sitios más populares y evitar los mas frecuentados, se deslizó por los estantes maravillado por cada tema al que llegaba y así mente vino un libro, uno que sus padres leyeron para el.

Decidido, lo encontraría y mientras caminaba por alguna extraña razón sentía que alguien lo observaba. Suspiro y sacudiendo la cabeza continuo, aún sentía en su cuello la mirada fija de alguien, se volvió mirando los pasillos y no veía nada, pero por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció haber visto una cabellera rubia cerca de el.

Debía estar obsesionado, sacudió la cabeza porque por alguna extraña alucinación había visto a la rectora de fairy tail, merodeando por ese enorme lugar lleno de solitarios libros.

«Como si una mujer asi de hermosa e inteligente, gastara su tiempo en el silencio de este oscuro lugar» pensó mientras buscaba el cuento que había cautivado a su hermano: _Caperucita Roja._

Llegó a la fila de estantes, buscando el cuento donde una pequeña niña rubia era la protagonista y un lobo feroz, acechaba tras el oscuro bosque a la pequeña.

« _Tal vez, asi es ella , inalcanzable..._ » pensó deslizando sus dedos buscando el dichoso libro « _Ya sea que como caperucita sea mejor que no te acerques al lobo malo, ¿eh, Mavis?_ »

No podía decir que no le atraía la curiosidad de conocerla, mucho menos de acercarse a las profundidades de esos ojos verdes y conocer que escondía tras aquella fachada de admirable coraje que muchas veces desearía tener, con el que deseaba afrontar sus mayores temores.

Después de todo, Mavis era una niña inalcanzable que el lobo malo no podía tocar, porque sus garras la destrozarían y sus dientes, la devorarian arrastrándola a la oscuridad en la que el vivia.

Sonrió, sin saber que no muy lejos de el quien le observaba era la misma chica rubia que entre sus brazos escondía el libro que buscaba y que sin saber, poseía con fuerza.


	7. Enigma

**The perfect Victim: Off-Spin**

 **Fandom** **: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro** **: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:** **"** **Pairing Cup** **"**

 **Idea Original XD:**

 **The Perfect Victim ©Reveire (fanfiction)**

 **Summary:**

 **Estar obsesionado, si tal vez...Alcanzar la perfección, si, es la meta de todos. Pero el Lobo feroz nunca estuvo sólo porque en las sombras tenía una Manada, una que escondía muy bien sus secretos...Este fic participa en el reto: "Cup Pairing" del Foro Canon Island.**

 **Tiempo:** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas o cursiva**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas**

 **Nota: Joey, aquí tienes mi desafío!**

 **Zervis para todos \7w7/**

 **Palabras** **: 491 aprox.**

 **6**

 **El anhelante bosque, que en la oscuridad, revela destellos dorados atrae a la pequeña caperucita**

 **"Enigma"**

Si una cosa era que atraía a Mavis Vermillion, eran los enigmas y en los muchos años desde que dejo la Isla Tenrou, no había dejado su pasión por los libros que traían dichos enigmas.

Como de costumbre Mavis, llegaba a la biblioteca temprano en la mañana y saludaba al joven Ibiki Lates, quien estaba encargado de la administración de esa enorme pieza de joyería que era todo aquel conocimiento.

Aunque muchos dijeran que era hermosa, apenas llegaba el momento en la cita en el que hablaban de los gustos— _sobre todo de ella_ —llegaba el nerviosismo y le hacia decir cosas que muchos consideraban extraño e incluso atemorizante, algo que hizo huir a su ultima cita con aquel hombre, amigo de Yuri.

Suspiro, la biblioteca era su santuario y por ello, allí caía en un mar de aventuras a través de las letras; y a veces se encontraba pensando en el amigo de Dragneel: Zeref Dragion.

A pesar de ser un hombre silencioso en su primer encuentro, tenía unos ojos profundos y muy enigmáticos, a veces se encontraba pensando en cuán suave podría ser ese cabello tan oscuro como la medianoche, esos labios serios con esa indiferencia que solo acentuaba su atractivo, al que parecía ignorar...

Se acerco al área de literatura infantil y tomó su libro favorito: Caperucita roja.

Se acercó al área de lectura, dejándose caer sobre el cómodo mueble y dejándose engullir en su imaginación, al pensar en la pequeña niña anhelando ir mas allá de las cuatro paredes de su pequeño mundo para adentrarse en el aventurero bosque.

Para después conocer al hipnotizante lobo y...escucho una voz, la única voz que le había llamado la atención, se asomo entre estantes para encontrarse con aquel enigmático pelinegro.

Parecía buscar algo, observo sus movimientos, su andar era como ver a un depredador escondido tras la fachada de indiferencia y el deslizar de sus dedos sobre las cubiertas de los libros le hizo estremecer.

Le siguió mientras buscaba en los estantes, aunque en algunos momentos estuvo a punto de verla y cuando cruzo uno de las esquinas de los estantes.

Era un juego, era como la pequeña caperucita anhelando saber más y sus latidos desbocados mientras se escondía.

Luego vio que se detenía en el mismo lugar donde ella había estado, lo vio suspirar y apretando el libro en su pecho, sintió sus mejillas calientes al ver su sonrisa.

« _¿En que estará pensando?_ » se preguntó, volvió a mirar para ver que se había ido salio de su escondite y tratando de descifrar el enigma que representaba Zeref Dragion « _Quisiera ser la causa de una sonrisa como esa_ » se dijo, mientras salia del lugar y pasaba por los oscuros pasillos, sin haber visto que en la sombra, los ojos negros de Zeref le miraban como una presa a la que devorar.

Observando la cabellera rubia y fijándose en el libro entre sus dedos y con una sonrisa camino tras ella.


	8. Mundo

**The perfect Victim: Off-Spin**

 **Fandom** **: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Idea Original XD:**

 **The Perfect Victim ©Reveire (fanfiction)**

 **Summary:**

 **Estar obsesionado, si tal vez...Alcanzar la perfección, si, es la meta de todos. Pero el Lobo feroz nunca estuvo sólo porque en las sombras tenía una Manada, una que escondía muy bien sus secretos...**

 **Tiempo:** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas o cursiva**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas**

 **Nota: Zervis para todos \7w7/ y Jerza para todos XD**

 **7**

 _ **Emprendió el camino a casa de su abuela…Corría dando saltitos y cantaba jovialmente por el camino la pequeña, entreteniéndose a cada paso ante la belleza del bosque…**_

 **"Mundo"**

Mavis estaba maravillada ante el mundo que se alzaba ante ella, solía siempre estar en casa encerrada y ese día, después de ir a la biblioteca había decidido ir a visitar a sus amigos, después de todo ellos la habían invitado a cenar y solía siempre rehuir aquellas cenas alegres que ella no disfrutaba a menudo por la misma razón: iba sola.

Pero, al pensar en aquel pelinegro por primera vez sentía un tipo de atracción hacia alguien tan semejante a ella y con un suspiro camino a la plaza de magnolia, donde muchos estantes de frutas se exhibían ante ella, sus amigos siempre solían decirle que era muy ingenua y que tuviera cuidado.

« _Como si ella no fuese una adulta responsable que no se pudiera cuidar sola_ » pensó con un resoplido, se fijó en una tienda de sombreros y ropa de algodón que parecía realmente fresca y aunque sus padres habían muerto cuando era muy pequeña, ahora después de tantos años podía disfrutar de esos pequeños detalles que la unían a esos bellos recuerdos.

Entro sin preámbulos, la modista que estaba allí de cabello castaño una mujer que se llamaba Cornelia Clive le atendió, Mavis se probó cada vestido que había de colores hermosos y entendió una cosa al verse con cada uno de ellos: ¡Parecía una niña!

Se sintió devastada y sintió las manos de la mujer a su lado, que la miro desde el espejo.

— **¿Qué le pasa señorita?** —le dijo la mujer de cabello castaño, mirándola como una mujer y no como una niña.

Mavis se sorbió la nariz con un pañuelo, miro a sus ojos marrones en el espejo y la miro con sus ojos llorosos, luego se hizo una inspección a la vieja usanza.

— **Lo que pasa…es que…me veo como una niña y yo…** —ella palmeo sus hombros con un suspiro.

— **Y quieres verte como una mujer, ¿No es eso?—** dijo Cornelia terminando la frase y sonrío con afecto— **Eso es lo que muchas veces como mujeres, secretamente deseamos aun cuando lo neguemos con la indiferencia o con sutiles risas de desdén, sabemos que puede afectarnos.**

Ella asintió, luego se fijó en que Cornelia se volvía para buscar entre los vestidos y luego con una sonrisa se volvió.

— **Creo que tengo lo justo para ti** —dijo con una sonrisa, extendió un maravilloso vestido negro sobre sus pequeños pechos y su pequeño cuerpo, sonrío al ver cómo era tan extraño en ella y la empujo hacia los vestidores— **Pruébatelo, ¿Bien?**

Ella asintió, aun cuando no veía a través de los ojos de Cornelia Clive llenos de una experiencia sin igual se colocó el vestido y realmente no deseaba pensar como la vería… _él._

Salió del vestidor con la barbilla alzada y cuando miro a la mujer ella sonrío y dio una palmadita, para hacerla girar frente al espejo para ver a otra mujer que no era ella, pero a la vez lo era…¿No?

— **Estas preciosa, Mavis** —dijo la mujer castaña, pero al fijarse en sus ojos esmeraldas y su cabello atado en su usual coleta sintió como se desbocaban sus latidos, al ver el rostro sonrosado junto a los labios brillantes que parecían los de una mujer apasionada, pero ¿No era ella verdad?— **¿Qué te parece?, te queda muy bien, por cierto encontré otros parecidos de distintos colores…**

No la escucho bien, solo asintió porque pudo ver alli el reflejo de una mujer, pero también que le quedaba igual de bien el color de él, era salió de la tienda con un vestido beis, con suaves bordes rosas, junto a un sombrero junto a una bolsa recargada pensó en lo bello que ese dia auguraba para ella.

Las Flores, Las Calles, el Parque, cada paso que daba para llegar a casa de Yuri y su esposa, no importaba al final solo estaría por allí mirando el mundo que nunca se atrevió a ver realmente, solo por concentrarse en auto compadecerse ella misma.

«Realmente si que era una idiota» pensó ella al mirar como el sol caía sobre los árboles que estaba cubriendo las bancas del parque de Magnolia que tenían un camino hermoso parecido a un bosque, aun cuando fuese una zona poblada por casas Yuri había preferido comprar una casa lejos del ruido.

— **Les llevare un postre, después de todo Yuri me dio uno primero—** murmuro ella. Magnolia la conocía, gracias a Fairy Tail era reconocida por todas partes y no temía que le sucediera nada malo porque siendo tan reconocida por las calles, nadie se atrevía a nada.

«Era lo bueno de tener amigos» pensó sonriente. Continuo su camino entrando a una pastelería, sin siquiera notar los ojos de alguien tras ella y cuando pasaba por las calles sentía la admiración de la gente, halagándola…pero ella no quería sus palabras. Deseaba saber que opinaría el insufrible pelinegro amigo de Dragneel.


	9. El comienzo del lobo -Parte I

**The perfect Victim: Off-Spin**

 **Fandom** **: Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

 **Summary**

 **Estar obsesionado, si tal vez...Alcanzar la perfección, si, es la meta de el Lobo feroz nunca estuvo sólo porque en las sombras tenía una Manada, una que escondía muy bien sus secretos...Este fic participaba en el reto: "Cup Pairing" del Antiguo Foro Canon Island.**

 **Tiempo** **: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas o cursiva**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas**

 **Nota: Zervis para todos \7w7/ y Jerza para todos XD Para dar una claridad, comenzare como nació este cuento XD**

 **8**

 **"El comienzo del lobo"**

 **Parte I**

 ** _No todo lo que dicen de los lobos es verdad_**

 **Natsu Dragneel**

Escuchaba los gritos, se revolvía el cabello al solo pensar que tras su habitación el grito de su pequeña hermana y el dolor que podía estar padeciendo y sabiendo que todo aquello era su culpa.

Pero, todo no habia comenzado entre aquellos gritos . No, Natsu vivio otra vida que era ya lejana..

Vivía en una familia alegre y calida, si cuando alguna vez fue un niño inocente y alegre un padre modelo, una persona que él también deseaba ser y Grandine una madre de carácter alegre y enérgico, aun cuando se enojara fácilmente él vivía bien, viviendo con su prima Wendy Marvell, no tenía una familia amplia, pero le encantaba jugar con ella y aun cuando sus padres no le hablaban del verdadero motivo por el que Wendy no quería estar con sus padres, eso no importaba.

Aun cuando no conociera sus tíos, o eso pensó en ese entonces nunca sabia el verdadero motivo del porque tras cada canción, ella lloraba con tal dolor y su padre siempre después de cada toque del piano, escondía su mirada de él.

Su madre tocaba en un viaje de negocios, pero un dia no regreso y eso termino destruyendo durante medio año, poco a poco aquella pequeña familia, aunque Igneel trato de sobrellevar todas las cosas, la amargura comenzó a crecer, incluso sufriendo solo en su habitación y aunque Natsu sabía que las pesadillas volverían a él, pasar el miedo solo a que su padre se sintiera humillado, era mejor así.

Un niño, puede creer muchas cosas y una de ellas era pensar que todo podría volver a la normalidad, superar aquella desgracia _Si siempre solemos ser optimistas cuando somos_ niños—pero, el dia de su cumpleaños, cuando el pequeño corazón de Natsu quiso ver a su padre, éste había huido, lo había abandonado.

La carta sobre la mesa y cada desgraciada palabra con ella solo había hecho que su corazón se apretara aún más:

 ** _"Natsu:_**

 ** _No lo soporto más. No siento que pueda continuar adelante sabes que no me está yendo bien en el trabajo. Sin tu madre, sin su amor, ya no puedo continuar. Me iré lejos, no se hacia dónde, ¿Podrías seguir dándome esa cálida sonrisa el dia en que vuelva a casa? Tal vez, nos volvamos a ver. Quizás en dos, tres o no se cuántos años. Compréndeme._**

 ** _Papa"_**

El grito que dejo su garganta en carne viva y las lágrimas que solo rastrillaron su rostro, solo podían caer ante el cansancio de su pequeño y desprotegida vida... sin saber que era una mentira, una vida que pensó era la suya y que no le pertenecía.


	10. El Comienzo del Lobo Parte II

**The perfect Victim: Off-Spin**

 **Fandom** **: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Historia** **Original: Reveire© The Perfect Victim**

 **Summary** **:**

 **Estar obsesionado, si tal vez...Alcanzar la perfección, si, es la meta de el Lobo feroz nunca estuvo sólo porque en las sombras tenía una Manada, una que escondía muy bien sus secretos...Este fic participaba en el reto: "Cup Pairing" del Antiguo Foro Canon Island.**

 **Tiempo** **: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas o cursiva**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas**

 **Nota: Zervis para todos \7w7/ y Jerza para todos XD Para dar una claridad, comenzare como nació este cuento XD**

 **9**

 **"El comienzo del lobo"**

 **Parte II**

 _ **El lobo es uno de los mejores comunicadores cuando utiliza su lenguaje corporal**_ _ **.**_

 **Natsu Dragneel**

Vacío, esa era la nueva emoción que lo gobernaba desde el abandono de su "Padre" era lo que quedaba en esos tres meses.

Las lágrimas de Wendy, decian que no deseaba fingir que todo estaba bien, ella estaba más preocupada insistiendo en salir a jugar como solían hacer o buscar a Igneel.

 _Pero nada volvió a ser igual._

Y todo en él se volvió silencio, orgullo e incluso insolencia ante los adultos que le enviaban para cuidarlo.

Al único, por mucho que le costara a muchos soportarlo era a Gildarts Clive, un vecino, alcohólico, pero que aún ante cualquier grosería e insolencia que el pelirosa decía, Gildarts solo le ignoraba y reía.

Sin evitarlo el niño en él, lo sintió como un padre.

— **¿No usaras tu regalo de cumpleaños?** —menciono el viejo Gildarts una tarde— **Es el único regalo que te dejo.**

Lo que más odió, siempre fue la estúpida bufanda que su padre dejo con aquella carta.

Aún mirándolo con fastidio, Gildarts no paraba de repetirle eso cada día.

— **¡Deja de molestar, maldito viejo!** —replicaba con molestia.

El solo había reído, como acostumbraba hacerlo cada vez que trataba de insultarlo.

El regalo de su padre, era una bufanda blanca a cuadros que parecía escamas de dragón.

Quiso destruirla, quiso deshacerse de ella incluso planeó quemarla, pero ni Wendy o Gildarts lo dejaron hacer, por ello desistió de destruirla sino tendría a un par de fastidiosos.

Aún intacta, la bufanda se encontraba en el cuarto de Igneel.

Tal vez, el Natsu de hacia tiempo atrás hubiera disfrutado de la bufanda y hasta la hubiera lucido con alegría.

Pero, ahora no.

Ya no dormía en una casa vacía. Algunas veces dormía en casa de Gildarts o el viejo solía quedarse a dormir.

Era feliz, llenando un poco el vacío que tenía y por poco tiempo la despreocupación junto a la tranquilidad eran parte de la vida del pelirosa.

Era como ser un niño normal, como volver a aquellos días en los que fue feliz.

Pero, dicen que no todo lo que brilla es oro, y algo tan bueno no duraría para siempre

Todo cambio aquella tarde cuando llegó a casa de Gildarts, como solía ir a jugar cada día.

— **Lo siento, Natsu—** su triste sonrisa, que era una mierda egoísta la maleta en sus manos y cerrando por última vez— _El lugar que llamó hogar_ —para decirle las palabras que escucharía mas veces de las que una persona podría soportar — **Debo marcharme.**

— **¿Irte…?** —la ira y el miedo, hacían temblar su pequeño cuerpo, sin verlo a los ojos.

— **Tengo una hija ¿sabes?** —Gildarts se acercó en cuclillas, aún sin verle Natsu le escuchó apretando los labios para refrenar una suplica— **Su** **nombre es Cana, tiene tu edad. Tuve muchos problemas con su madre** **y ella, no** **quiero seguir huyendo de ellas ¿comprendes?**

Las palabras, sólo recordaron a la cobarde carta de Igneel quien se ocultaba de la realidad y huyendo de un pasado, uno en el que se encontraba él.

Uno que el viejo Gildarts, estaba enfrentando y que por primera vez aunque sonara horrible quería que actuara como un cobarde, quedándose a su lado.

— **¡¿Porque Ahora?!** —exclamo, sintió las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos y apretó los puños levantó su mirada para ver al hombre que había sido un héroe pero que ahora también lo abandonaba— **¡Justo cuando más te necesito! ¡Desgraciado! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN QUIERES ABANDONARME!**

Sin darse cuenta cuando se movió, estaba encerrado en un abrazo lleno de desesperación pero lo que más lo lleno de sorpresa fue eso, sino la humedad en su cuello...Él, su héroe estaba llorandollorando, ¿Por él?

— **L** **o siento, Natsu** —murmuro en su oído, se separó para encontrarse con aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas secas y una sonrisa triste — **Estoy seguro de que seguirás adelante, ¡Creéme!...Se que pronto nos volveremos a ver.**

— **Mentiroso** …—susurro Natsu, apretando sus dientes.

Vio una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, quien apretó su maleta y observándole pudo ver la última persona que realmente le importó.

— **Lo prometo.** **—** dijo acarició su cabello y con su mano se despidió dándole la espalda.

Las lágrimas volvieron a nublar su visión, ya ni siquiera pudo ver la silueta de Gildarts sino que era un fantasma de quien alguna vez fue y sólo la decepción era su aliado, aun cuando no sabía donde estaba Wendy ya no importaba.

Este era su mundo, uno que apenas comenzaba a entrar en la oscuridad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Ciao, Buona Sera, Buona Notte, Buon Giorno!**

 **Gracias por los favs y sus pm's pues me animaron a escribir más y den gracias a Dios porque fue su inspiración la que me insto a escribir.**


End file.
